


You got me feelin' diamond rich

by HotCat37



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Concert, Gay people lol, I Will Go Down With This Ship, If I took Dua Lipa lyrics no I didn't, Kozoumaru Sasuke is a good friend, Love at first sight but not reallly, M/M, Pop Singer AU, They're about 19-20 in this, This entire fic is just Aphrodi fawning over Goujin and Goujin being loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCat37/pseuds/HotCat37
Summary: "WOOOOO! APHRODI!! KICK-ASS!" Purple yells above all the others, much to the grumbling annoyance of the already loud girls up front.Aphrodi takes the risk and smiles specifically in the direction of the dark-skinned boy. He knows it's easy to mistake a celebrity smile as being directed towards somebody else, but he hopes Purple knows it's directed at him.
Relationships: Goujin Tetsunosuke/Afuro Terumi
Kudos: 8





	You got me feelin' diamond rich

**Author's Note:**

> Good afternoon I adore this ship and I wish there was content for it :( But I guess I'll just have to make it myself >:)

_Oh no....it's him._

Aphrodite watches dreadfully as a tall boy with purple hair waltzes towards the stage. Aphrodi recognizes the girl with him, she works at a popular cafe in the mall. If he's not mistaken her name is Norika. He's also seen the other boy-a younger looking and energetic fella with spikey black hair-before. The only one he doesn't recognize is the short, chubby and angry-looking brunette trailing after them.   


By the looks of it, Aphrodite makes a safe guess that he's probably been dragged here against his will.   


Anyhow, back to the curly haired issue at hand. Aphrodi has practically memorized the guy's face by now. Sure, he's of course seen some recurring fans at his concerts, but none of them have been quite as vocal and memorable as this one. The sight of the boy brings up both feelings of dread and excitement all at once.

Now, don't get it twisted. Aphrodite isn't afraid or anything by the dude's presence, as far as he's concerned, the other is harmless. He's just very, _very_ loud. 

Loud as in, he can single-handedly yell louder than the entire crowd of teenage girls that somehow always manage to get a place at the front of the stage. It's ridiculous and a little endearing, though Aphrodite knows well enough that both his bodyguards and the other guests find it annoying.

Whatever. It doesn't bother Aphrodi. At least Purple doesn't yell to the point that Aphrodite can't hear himself sing.  


Pushing his intrusive thoughts aside, Aphrodite gets started on the concert.

"Thank you all so much for coming tonight!" Aphrodite hears one of the teen girls giggle at the statement. He has to repress an amused snort. "It truly is a delight for me to be able to perform for you beautiful people!"

He blows a kiss towards the crowd, just for good measure. Then he gestures for the lights to dim. He rarely ever performs in complete darkness, considering he's had a few incidents of people either throwing presents (in the vague sense of the word) at him in the dark or succeeding to climb up the stage because his security guards couldn't see crap.  


The loud boy pulls out a yellow-blue colored glowstick, Aphrodite's signature colors. Purple seems insistent on showing it off, despite the fact that it wasn't all that dark in the concert hall. He waves it around like a child with a paper windmill, his wide smile bringing out his dimples.

_What a cute guy_ Aphrodite finds himself thinking. It's a thought he has often whenever he sees his biggest fan smiling like that.

The instrumentals start playing and Aphrodite patiently allows his fans to start with the yelling. It's become like a tradition by now, his fans scream and yell before he starts singing, quiet down once he gets started and scream again once the chorus comes on.

"WOOOOO! APHRODI!! KICK-ASS!" Purple yells above all the others, much to the grumbling annoyance of the already loud girls up front.

Aphrodi takes the risk and smiles specifically in the direction of the dark-skinned boy. He knows it's easy to mistake a celebrity smile as being directed towards somebody else, but he hopes Purple knows it's directed at him.   


And boy, _does he._

Aphrodite watches with glee as the guy abruptly stops shouting and turns bright red. He blinks up at Aphrodi a little stupidly while his friends excitedly nudge at him. The fan girls up front start squealing, having misread the smile as being for them.  


It's fine. Aphrodite is just glad to see them happy. And to see Purple all flustered.

He starts singing the lyrics to his new song, no doubt in his mind that Purple would know them from memory, despite the fact that the song only came out four days ago.

**_Common love isn't for us~ We created something phenomenal. Don't you agree? Don't you agree?_ **

Purple misses the first few lyrics, still in a trance-like state. He seems to snap out of it by the next verse, though. Yelling the lyrics despite the fact that they were relatively quietly sung.

**_You got me feeling diamond rich! Nothing on this planet compares to it. Don't you agree? Don't you agree?~_ **

Once again, the other concert-goers seem to be annoyed with Purple's overwhelming enthusiasm. His singing is terribly off-key, and yet, Aphrodite finds himself enjoying all of it. It's horrible, it's off-key, it's loud...... It's _amazing._

_**Who needs to go to sleep, when I got you next to me?~** _

That part is completely sung by him alone. Also a common tradition during his concerts. The chorus is incredibly loud.

**_All night, I'll riot with you! I know you got my back and you know I got you! So come on, come on, come ooooon-let's get physical!~_ **

Purple and Norika start dancing around a little bit, if you could call _that_ dancing at least. Aphrodite finds himself distracted again by the curly-haired boy. There's just something in the way he moves. He's just so clumsy with his legs, and yet so determined.

**_Lights out, follow the night! Baby keep on dancing like you ain't got a choice! So come on, come on, come ooooon-let's get physical!~_ **

Aphrodi is a little taken aback at how ridiculously noisy Purple is. His volume tonight is almost multiplied by what it normally is.

In the midst of his singing, Aphrodite notices the teen girls up front have begun arguing with Purple. They're yelling something he can't make out, but it seems to confuse the guy. The brunette who's with him glares at the group of girls, probably telling them to buzz off considering the teenagers turn right around and stomp off with a huff.

Purple goes quiet after that, Aphrodi watches in concern as the other doesn't sing as loud as before. He simply mutters the lyrics, glow-stick held tight against his chest. The younger one of the group pats Purple's arm comfortingly, telling him something.

Aphrodite just hopes the only reason Purple's gone quiet is because he's lost his voice with all the screaming he's already done tonight.

  


Curiosity gets the best of him. It's a trait Aphrodite tries to work on, but tonight he doesn't bother to try and suppress his nosiness.   


He usually doesn't really do any meet-and-greets after a concert simply because his schedule is so busy. But tonight is an exception. The only plans he has after this is getting take-out and cuddling with his cat on the couch.   


Shocking, mayhaps, but Aphrodite has a life outside of singing. His fans would probably be in shock if he ever told them his main hobby was soccer.   


He strolls over to where Purple and his group are talking, bypassing the teen girls who look up at him with starry eyes.

He sends them a smile, just to be nice and to distract them from the fact that he isn't interested at all in a bunch of 13 to 14-year olds. Aphrodi reaches the squad of young adults, the spiky-haired boy perks up as his footsteps approach.

"A-Aphrodite!" He cries out in surprise, eyes sparkling.   


Purple turns his head around so quickly Aphrodi almost fears he'll get a whiplash.

"OMG APHRODITE????" He can't control his volume at all, but the young adult quickly snaps his mouth shut the second he notices Aphrodi's flinch.

"Inside voice, idiot....." The brunette grumbles, elbowing the taller boy in the side.

Purple barely budges, but his cheeks flush in mild embarrassment at his slip-up.

"S-sorry!" He stammers, still frozen on the spot.

"You're even cuter up close....." The Norika girl murmurs, staring at him curiously from beside Purple. He doesn't detect any blush on her however, which is quite a rare sight.

Not that he's arrogant enough to believe _every_ girl he meets falls in love with him immediately, but quite a lot of them do the moment he's up close and personal.

"Why, thank you! You're quite the cutie yourself, if I may say so." Aphrodi isn't just being polite this time, Norika is a legitimately attractive girl.  


She grins at him as he turns back to Purple.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Aphrodi tries not to let the guy's curly hair distract him, or his broad chest, or his pretty dark skin, or his flushed cheeks or his-

"Goujin!" The cutie blurts out before Aphrodite's thoughts turn any more inappropriate.   


"Did you come here just to ask his name??" The black-haired one asks in surprise.

"Oh, actually, I was just wondering if your vocal chords haven't teared yet..... You're quite the presence." Aphrodi explains, glancing up at Goujin, whose head appears to be stuck in the clouds.

The brunette among them has a glare that could put anyone to shame, even Aphrodite feels unnerved by it.

"If you came here just to tell 'im that, you can turn right around and fuck off." The small fry grumbles, much to Aphrodi's surprise and the younger one's dismay.

"K-Kozoumaru! Don't be mean!"   


Aphrodite isn't offended at all. He smiles at Kozoumaru's lack of filter, even around a celebrity. Then, he glances back at the girls from before and quickly figures out what happened earlier.

Tch. Middle schoolers can be cruel.

"I didn't mean it in a negative way!" Aphrodite soothes the angry brunette. "If anything....."

He looks at Goujin, who's still staring at him like a fish out of the water.   


"I'm glad that my biggest fan is so vocal."

Goujin is abruptly shaken out of his thoughts. He laughs at Aphrodi's comment, loud and boisterous.   


"W-well of course I'm vocal! You've got the best pop songs of this decade after all! Even better than the likes of Fudou Akio!" Goujin boosts excitedly, bumping his fists together.

Fudou Akio is a rock singer, not pop. But Aphrodi appreciates the comparison.

"What a bold comparison. I can't disagree, though~" So what if he's stroking his ego a bit? A little confidence never hurt anyone.

"Y'know, I totally thought you were shallow at first." Goujin then says. "But as it turns out, you're actually pretty awesome! You're really gutsy, when you defended yourself after that actor Kira or whatever took a shot at ya, you clapped right back!"

Goujin rambles on and on, occasionally getting interrupted by his friends. Aphrodite finds himself smiling without realizing.

What a fun group.......

The blonde looks back at his security guards, noticing that Kabeyama's tapping his watch, a subtle hint that it's time to go.

He sighs, but it can't be helped. He can't stick around forever.

"Unfortunately-" Aphrodi puts out a hand to get Goujin to stop talking. "My time is running out, I gotta leave."

"Aww, man, that sucks! But I guess being a celebrity is tough, huh?" Goujin is nice about it, not at all angry with Aphrodite's sudden interruption.

Aphrodite is about to say goodbye, but then figures he's not satisfied with this outcome. He fishes a pen out of his pocket.

"Does anyone have a piece of paper?" He asks the four of them.

"I do!" Norika pipes up, tossing him a small notebook. Probably the notebook she uses to take orders.

"Are you writing down a joke??" Goujin laughs in advance, as if Aphrodite's already told the joke. Kozoumaru's resting bitch face is replaced with something that can only be described as visibly cringing.

Aphrodi tries to keep a straight face, but on the inside he's crying.

Ugh. Great. He's a jokester.

Aphrodite's never really been a fan of lame jokes and puns. But he's willing to put his distaste for pranksters aside in favor of talking to this hottie again sometime. He scribbles down his number, then hands it over to his biggest fan.  


"Let's see how funny you are-huh?" Goujin remains clueless as he reads over the paper. "These are just numbers! I don't get it."

"Asuto, could you break the news to this moron?" Kozoumaru deadpanned.   


"Hey! Who you callin' a moron?!" Goujin kicks at the shorter boy's calf.

Asuto's eyes seem to bulge out of his head when he sees the numbers. He almost yells, then considers that it might not to be a good idea to yell about Aphrodite's phone number in front of a crowd of rabid fans.

"It's _his_ number, Goujin!!" Asuto whisper-yells.

Goujin looks back at the pop singer in absolute shock.   


"F-for real....?" For once, Goujin isn't loud, the question whispered so only the five of them could hear it.

"I enjoyed talking to you, Goujin." Aphrodi simply says.

Before he takes his leave, the blonde goes over to Goujin one more time. He has to stand on his tip-toes to be able to reach the tall boy.

"Make good use of it~" He murmurs in his ear, then kisses Goujin's flushed cheek.

As Aphrodite leaves and heads towards his security guards, he can hear the young adults squeal and cheer from behind him.

"Can you believe it??? I-I got Aphrodi's number! _The_ Aphrodi gave me his number!"   


"Yeah, yeah, we were all there......"

"Goujin, Goujin! You have to text him as soon as possible!!"

"You should totally take him on a date! You'd be so cute together!"

Aphrodite doesn't mind the idea.


End file.
